


Bloody Romance

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Confessions, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's like a tiny detail, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, You can skip the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "Can't you fucking see it?!" Ash growled once again. Eiji felt like the air left his lungs. "I'm a monster!"Eiji let himself take in what was before him. Glinting white fangs, glowing green eyes, blood stained mouth and shirt. He has sharp long nails which could pass off as claws. Eiji knew what he was.Apparently his roommate was a freaking vampire......Which kind of made sense actually, considering all his quirks. (They were all textbook signs of vampirism. Seriously it should've been obvious.)Edit: Someone drew art for this fic and now i feel embarrassed so i need to fix the mistakes lmao
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 39
Kudos: 323





	Bloody Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing vampire Ash. I'm trying to get it out of my system haha. Anyway don't mind me
> 
> Edit: ART!!!! sdjkasdaskdldld ART! look at it here! https://twitter.com/xa_wien/status/1320744498033532929 it's so beautiful made by @xa_wien. He's such a good artist please check out his other stuff!!

Ash had been Eiji's roommate for nearly a year now. 

At first it was a weird dynamic with Ash a night owl and Eiji a morning bird. They used to hardly interact before, given the schedule. Apparently Ash worked as a freelance programmer and writer. While Eiji despite being mostly freelance as well, had a studio to work on most of the time so waking up early was a thing. 

They don't eat meals together either. Eiji never really saw Ash eat anything as he was often holed up in his room, especially the first few weeks of his stay here. But he was a great roommate. He was neat. He paid his share of the bills on time. He didn't bring much guests over....or...well...anyone over. He wasn't loud either. Plus he was pretty kind. When the initial stage of awkwardness from meeting new people and getting comfortable with each other passed, Ash proved to be actually fun. His humor was often dry, making sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks. It was good. Living with Ash gave Eiji the peace of mind he needed from the busy life of living in the heart of New York. 

It also didn't hurt that Ash was good-looking.

Crazy good looking actually. 

Eiji would say he had a little crush on the man, just a small fluttery thing really. Not a big deal. Plus it was difficult not to have one on the guy. He was admittedly Eiji's type. But he also barely knew anything about Ash (really, the man hardly talked about himself. It was strange how he manages to dodge the questions every single time) so he didn't think he would be interested in a relationship yet soon (if there was even a chance Ash would like him). He was, however happy enough to spend time together with him.

Although Ash had this really weird habit of spacing out lately. He had been doing it when Eiji was talking to him, sometime he would stare at something, lost in thought probably. 

While he was in the topic of Ash's weird quirks, he also seemed to dislike talking about blood. He always got so squirmish about it. Eiji respected that. Not everyone wanted to talk about those things. Ash had a lot of strange quirks honestly. He was also undeniably atheist with his aversion with crosses. He dramatically yelled upon seeing one as if it burnt him. But well, Eiji believed most atheists were just like that. 

Plus Ash hated the smell of garlic like how he hated spices on his food (if he does consume food. Eiji hardly saw him eat), as if he couldn't be whiter enough. Maybe white men simply didn't have taste. All that colonization and for what?

Either way, that's something Eiji was a little salty about. 

To summarize, Ash was a handsome introverted mess with so much strange quirks. It took him time to warm up to people, and he was actually a little brash at first, but he was alright when you start to warm up to him. He was as interesting as it gets.

And yet apparently, those weren't the only interesting things about him. This, Eiji learned later after he found his roommate late at night, mouth dripping with some thick red substance.

"Ash....what?" 

Ash snapped at his direction. He was frantic, breaths coming in quick pants. His eyes were glowing green, the brightness obviously not from any light source in the room. 

"Eiji..." His voice was broken. Fear was palatable in the air. He looked so vulnerable. Something within Eiji ached. 

"Ash....are you okay?" Eiji tried to approach Ash.

"Stay there!" Ash snarled and Eiji was immediately rooted on the spot. His voice was commanding enough to strike a smidge of hesitation in Eiji. 

"Ash..."

"Don't look at me!" Ash cowered into the corner, arms covering his face. He crouched, trembling.

"Ash I want to help you." Eiji walked slowly towards his roommate, the blond tried to put as much distance between them, to no avail. Eiji could smell the tang of iron, it smelled like copper and metal. It smelled like blood.

"Ash are you okay? Are you bleeding?" 

Ash whimpered. "Stay away." But the threat was weak.

"I can't help you if you won't let me near you Ash." Eiji touched him tentatively. He hissed. Eiji immediately drew his hand back but he continued to stay close. "Please let me help you."

"Can't you fucking see it?!" Ash growled once again. Eiji felt like the air left his lungs. "I'm a monster!"

Eiji let himself take in what was before him. Glinting white fangs, glowing green eyes, blood stained mouth and shirt. He has sharp long nails which could pass off as claws. Eiji knew what he was.

Apparently his roommate was a freaking vampire.

.....Which kind of made sense actually, considering all his quirks. (They were all textbook signs of vampirism. Seriously it should've been obvious.)

Not that Eiji took this in easily at first. In fact, if he remembered properly, he laughed at Ash's face after Ash confessed his nature to him. 

Looking back to it, it was a little mean. 

Although, it was less of an amused laughter and more of a panicked, disbelieving one. Something that was more drawn from shock than malevolence. It _was_ still mean, and Eiji hastily apologized for the sudden outburst. 

But can you blame him though? No matter how Eiji wrapped his head around it, he never really could seem to. It was too absurd.

Yet Ash was truly a vampire. The fear in his eyes when Eiji found out was too real, the fear of rejection, of Eiji hating him. Eiji wondered what kind of life he had led to be that scared. It made Eiji's heart ache. 

The evidence was right in front of him too, damning and undeniable. 

"Do I not scare you?" He asked that night.

Eiji mulled it over. 

He did not know the answer.

Regardless after clearing everything up that no, Ash doesn't drink human blood ("we actually have places to get food. We're allocated small doses of animal blood since we don't actually need that much"), and no sunlight doesn't actually kill him but his skin stings when he exposed himself too much, probably due to the lack of melanin and Vitamin D much like what happens in albinism. ("That sunlight thing is a myth from Nosferatu. Even Bram Stoker's novel has a lot inaccuracies. Come on.") lastly the garlic thing was just him being a tasteless white boy after all. 

Eiji learning about Ash's secret built a better friendship between them he supposed. Ash was more comfortable with going out of his room and staying with Eiji on the living room. He didn't lock himself in too often, and he was less tense. 

Ash would quip in stories of the olden times. Eiji learned that he was a newly turned vampire. Well....as new as it could be. Apparently he was born in 71' and died in the 90's. That was when he had turned. Ash would tell him how America was before, and he'd tell him about some of the people he's met over his long life as a vampire. 

"I was there during 9/11 do you know? I would have died...that was if I wasn't already dead." Ash laughed with amusement. "It was very bloody. Lots of dead people."

Eiji wondered how much death he's witnessed to laugh at such morbid topics. But Eiji figured if he was a historian, Ash would be very fascinating to talk to. Not that Eiji didn't already find him fascinating.

Sometimes he'd tell him about vampire history. Like how America used to have gangs of vampires, and how there was so much killings back in the day, both from humans and fellow vampires. There were turf wars, territory disputes. It really felt like being in a gang, a dog eat dog place. In fact, he said most gang leaders and members were often vampires, either because they were turned away from when they became vampires, thus having nowhere to go, or because having nowhere to go made you more vulnerable with the attacks.

He said he was something of a gang leader himself back in the day. He had his fare share of killings. But that was before. Eiji was glad that Ash was rid of that life. The vampire had said that in the turn of the 21st century, the vampire laws had become more established, stricter, concerned to the safety of both vampires and humans, and they were forbidden to drink human blood. Pills and animal blood were now a substitute. 

Eiji cherished these stories of course. And Ash would occasionally slip out some old slangs that were decades old, and sometimes centuries, ones he got from his fellow older vampires while talking, which Eiji found funny. 

Ash also shared how he mourned the fact that he couldn't see himself on the mirror, and shaving was such a pain.--literally. Ash joked that thankfully he didn't bleed anymore, otherwise it would have been such a hassle, and he'd probably died from blood loss. 

So Eiji volunteered to shave his beard from now on. He did not want to imagine how much nicking he was doing if he could have died from blood loss.

Ash was seated on the stool in the bathroom. Eiji stared at the empty space next to him with wonder. 

"That's normal. Stop staring." Ash snorted when he caught Eiji's curious look. He rolled his eyes, preparing the razor. Ash raised a brow. "If you nick me, you're going to be sorry."

Eiji stuck out his tongue. "You're already dead, what's your deal."

Ash stared at him, unimpressed. "It's still going to hurt. My body is very delicate."

Eiji tipped his chin up and he drew it near his face, fingers digging into his cold pale cheeks. "Well I'm sorry delicate American, this Japanese is very clumsy." 

Eiji blinked at the sudden air on his face. Ash blew on him, eyes narrowed. "I'm going to bite you."

Somehow Eiji felt something jolt within him at those words, something a little fluttery and effervescent. He quashed it down and instead, pressed the razor on Ash's cheek. "I'd love to see you try."

And then he began.

Ash mourned about a lot of things that came with being a vampire. The first thing among all of it was the sunlight part. All the curtains were drawn when Ash goes out of the room, otherwise he'd turn as red as a lobster. It also meant that he only ever leaves in the evening. One time Ash treated Eiji out to dinner, despite him not actually eating. Ash did order an entire bottle of wine for himself.

"This establishment is run by a vampire you know." Ash swirled the red thing on his glass. It was probably blood instead of wine. Not that Eiji was going to dwell on that any longer. "There are a couple of places safe for our kind. It's welcome to humans too of course. It's nice to coexist, although you wouldn't know unless if you're told about it."

Eiji simply took it all in with awe.

Eiji also had some things to mourn about. Like how he could not ever take a picture of Ash.

"Why is it always blank?" Eiji stared at his DSLR with frustration. 

"Cameras are using mirrors dumbass." Ash laughed. "We don't show reflection."

Eiji pouted. "I want to take a picture of you." 

Ash snorted.

Eiji perked up at an idea popping in his head. "Does that mean I can take pictures of things floating when you hold it?" He pushed some objects for Ash to hold. "Come on do this for me!"

And an exasperated vampire was suddenly coerced to do the most ridiculous poses for Eiji's delight. 

The more time they spent together, the more fond Eiji was for the vampire, enough that he was comfortable to be with him.

But it was still surreal.

Especially when Ash still came back with the scent of blood on him, and the stain of red in his shirt. Sometimes he would show signs of being too strong. Like when Eiji was cleaning and Ash highhandedly carried the heavy furniture without even breaking a sweat. He also managed to carry Eiji without effort as well, which just flustered Eiji.

Apparently he could also control some animals--well less controlling and more talking. Ash could hear him argue with the neighbor's cats every evening.

"You're literally eating three meals a day."

"Meow."

"You are getting fat."

"Meow."

"Don't turn this about me, young lady."

"Meow."

"I'm not in denial! You don't know what you're talking about. And you shouldn't snoop like that."

"Meow."

"Not you too Snowball. Don't let me tell Annie that you've been sneaking in here to eat tuna."

A hiss. 

It was adorable actually. Ash would act like the neighborhood cats were a bunch of bastards, but he's the first to feed them when they came. Especially the strays. He had a soft spot for the black cat with white paws he found while they were on a walk. She's been visiting them occasionally. And she's been named "Mittens".

That said, it was very...magical. 

Thinking about it made Eiji's head hurt in the end. It was still a little too much. Either way, Ash hadn't done anything that indicated that he was interested in hurting him, or killing him, or any signs of being evil really. Plus he really was a good roommate and Eiji really didn't want to look for a new one. So now Eiji was living with a vampire for the foreseeable future. (Possibly until the day he died and Ash would probably still look young. Wasn't that a strange thought?)

"Hey. You'll get cold. Don't sleep on the couch." 

A voice murmured over his ear. Eiji blinked awake and Ash was there, staring at him as if he knew Eiji was thinking of him.

Ah. Eiji realized he had fallen asleep while contemplating a lot of things.

Those green eyes were so intense, unblinking and unyielding. And he was so close too.

"Morning." Eiji yawned. 

"It's evening." Ash huffed.

"That's morning to you." Eiji chuckled. 

But Ash was doing that thing again, the spacing out bit, or perhaps he was staring at Eiji intensely because those jade eyes seemed to bore holes into his face.

"What?" Eiji was suddenly self-conscious at such heavy scrutiny.

"You smell really good. Can't you smell it?" Ash frowned at him while Eiji tilted his head, confused.

Oh yeah, one more thing he was doing lately. He would ask Eiji what his cologne was, or perfume, or aftershave (ha! as if Eiji ever got to shave. He couldn't grow a beard to save his life) and at this point Eiji was sure he was close to sniffing his shampoo and bath soap already. 

You smell really...." Ash took a deep inhale. "...scrumptious."

Eiji's face burned.

"Alright." He pushed Ash away gently. "That might be you getting hungry." He was eager to escape. "I'll cook dinner for us. Do you want some?"

Ash was staring at him blankly.

Eiji winced at his choice of wording. "That's...umm.. that's actually a little wrong to say that isn't it?" He laughed nervously.

Ash bit his lip, blinking away something as if he was in a daze. "Haha yeah. I'm full actually." He gave Eiji a tight smile. "And I have to work. Anyway I'll see you later." He waved hastily and retreated to his room.

Needless to say, Ash was such a phenomenon.

* * *

The sniffing part became a thing now apparently. Sometimes Ash would be unconscious about it. 

Like when they were watching a movie together on the couch. Occasionally Eiji could feel those deep inhale of air near his hair and neck. Those breaths, Eiji could feel them tickling him too, goosebumps shuddering down his skin. 

He didn't really mind, it wasn't hurtting him, if only a little weird. Ash never really seemed to notice until Eiji called him out of it either. 

This was happening a lot. One time while Eiji was reading, he felt a sniff from on top of his hair only to find Ash there.

One time while he was napping on the couch he could feel that unmistakable inhale while he was in the midst of waking.

It was a little curious if not ridiculous honestly. 

Eiji partly wondered if the sniffing was due to predators sizing up their prey. That's what they do right? Although he's never heard of vampires sniffing people like dogs. He still couldn't help but worry though.

"Ash." Eiji said.

"Mhmm?" Ash hummed. His nose was on his nape, his breaths fanned on the curve of his neck and his collarbone. 

"You're sniffing me again." He admonished playfully. 

Ash pulled away, pale face burning. Or at least it seemed like it was burning. Eiji wondered if he could still blush. Ash was pale and cold half the time. He could pass off with anemia actually--a really terrible case of anemia. Eiji thought with a snort. It was so terrible he had no blood left. Albanism and anemia.

The perpetual coldness was also awfully useful in the summer though, but terrible during the winter. It was like hugging an icicle.

"Sorry." Ash was apologetic. "You just smell so good." He sniffed some more, pressing his face closer. "So good." Eiji felt his face heat up. Ash was so near now, nearly straddling him on the couch. It was as if his inhibition was ripped away. 

"Ash?" Eiji swallowed as he tilted his head to look at his roommate better. 

"Why do you always have to wear loose collared shirts?" Ash was speaking mostly to himself, probably forgetting about Eiji all in all. "Your smell and this sweater isn't helping my case." What did that mean?

"Ash?" The blond had now gripped his shoulders, Eiji squirmed from beneath him, he pushed at Ash's chest, shaking him out of his trance. 

Then Ash blinked, remembering where he was and what he was doing, and then he pulled away quickly. 

"I--um...I--" He covered his mouth with his hand." He backed away. "I think I have to-uhh work. I'm sorry." And then he ran back to his room as he usually did, leaving Eiji confused as ever.

* * *

Eiji wanted to confront him about it. It was happening quite too many times already and Eiji was getting worried. Partly because he might actually end up dying from it, but he was mostly concerned about Ash (He trusted Ash. He knew he wouldn't hurt him on purpose). Eiji knew next to nothing about vampires other than the stuff they show in movies which were grossly inaccurate if Ash had to say anything. Watching Twilight with him could be amusing and insufferable at the same time because of this. ("No Eiji we don't sparkle under the sun. That's definitely an excuse to see Robert Pattinson's chest.") 

Still. Eiji had considered Ash as a friend. And if he wasn't feeling well, he really felt this urge to help him like what he did for his friends. 

"Ash?" Eiji started while he was making his dinner. Ash perked up from where he was lounging in the couch, the sound of the laptop keys stopped. 

"Yeah?"

Eiji sighed as he contemplated how he was going to ask this. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ash shuffled. "What's brought this on?" 

Eiji bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to come across as nosy, but again, he wanted to help. "I didn't want to ask at first, but it's been happening a lot lately and-- _ittai_!" 

His finger stung. He grazed his finger with his knife accidentally. " _Kuso_." He hissed at his clumsiness. He wasn't usally this distracted.

"Eiji are you alright?" Ash was immediately at his side, taking the hand that he was cradling in pain.

"Ah it's just a cut." Eiji waved away as if the sting would magically disappear. "I was being a klutz." 

But when he looked up, Ash was no longer listening. His eyes were glazed over, and he was staring at the crimson thing dripping out of Eiji's fingers. Eiji could see those fangs start to sharpen, those eyes gleamed brighter, and his grip on Eiji's had tightened. 

"Ash?" 

Ash pulled the hand towards his mouth and started to drag his tongue over the finger, lapping at the blood, sucking them out as if he was craving for more. 

Eiji took a sharp intake of breath. Ash was staring at him with such hunger. 

"M-more." Ash moaned. "Tastes good." In a swift movement, Eiji was pinned against the wall, wrists grasped so tightly, Eiji was sure it was going to bruise. Eiji whimpered. "Smells good." Ash nosed at his collar bones, at his neck. A tongue dragged its way from the bottom to the top. A leg slid between Eiji's, indefinitely trapping him for good.

Eiji shuddered. And then he registered sharp pain.

"Ash!" He was moaning out Ash's name. His eyes rolled back at the sensation as he pawed helplessly against Ash's chest. Fangs sank down his flesh, prickling his skin until drops of blood trickled out. Tongue and lips touching him, sucking at his sensitive neck. Ash was feeding on him.

Eiji's knees were starting to buckle. He felt faint, and yet something deep within him feels tingly, somehow....euphoric. He’s never been touched like this before, he’s never had someone press him like this. He felt scared, but also somehow in the fuzziness of his mind--excited.

"Ash!!" Eiji cried out and then everything stopped. Ash ripped himself away from him, a look of utter horror in his expression. 

Eiji's face was hot, pinpricks of tears were on the corner of his eyes. Ash's lips still had traces of Eiji's blood, fangs tainted crimson. He grasped at his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Ash gasped. "Oh fuck fuck fuck. I didn't mean to! Shit!" He stepped back. 

"Ash..." Eiji whined. His throat hurt, but it wasn't as bad as Eiji thought it would. It was a dull pain.

Yet Ash was shaking, panicked. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want me to live with you anymore. I-I'll go pack my things and leave right away--"

"Ash." Eiji pressed his palm against his neck with a groan. He could still feel the sensations of Ash’s touch on him. As if they were ghosts. "Stop. Listen to me."

That got Ash to stop rambling at least. 

Eiji sighed. God what a night this was turning into. "You don't need to leave. I'm not angry." 

"You're not?" Ash stuttered. 

"No." He sat on the couch. His body was strangely tired but also full of adrenaline. That tingly sensation was still there. HIs body felt heavy. "Let's talk. You can tell me what happened and why." 

Ash looked confused and at the same time doubtful, still on edge. "You want to talk?"

"Yeah. I'm sure there's an explanation." He patted the space next to him. "Come on. Sit down."

Ash was bewildered. But he complied and sat down anyway, unable to meet Eiji's eyes.

"So. What happened?" 

Ash swallowed hard. "I--I lost control. I haven't had human blood in awhile." He shuddered. "I'm usually good at holding myself back, but you--" he choked off.

Eiji tilted his head. "I what?"

Ash shook his head.

"Ash tell me." Eiji furrowed his brows. "Please."

Ash sighed, defeated. "You smell so good." He confessed with shame. Eiji didn't know how to react to that. 

"I smell good?" 

Ash nodded. "And your blood just...set me off." His lips trembled. "You taste good."

Ah. Eiji's face was definitely burning now.

There was this awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Umm....will this be happening again?" Eiji asked amidst the defeaning quiet. "just to be sure, you know."

Ash bit his lip. "I....I don't know." He admitted. "This is why I have to leave. You've been really kind. You're the first person I know who learned I was a vampire and didn't immediately throw me out. And then I blew it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look. We don't drink human blood anymore unless if the human host is willing. I swear, please don't hate me and my entire kind because of this. But something about your blood--" He cut himself off. "I mean I don't think I can control myself with you. Animal blood is alright, but I'll crave it if I don't get to feed at some point. And I don't know what will happen next. I might hurt you for real next time."

Hold on

"Wait." Eiji backtracked. "If the host is willing?"

Ash blinked, like that wasn't what he expected him to ask about among all the things he said.

"Yeah." He rubbed his neck, almost shyly. "Some vampires have hosts who would consensually let them drink their blood. We don't need much. Just enough at a time so we don't go in a rampage. It has to be properly negotiated though, how much you're willing to give and how much they have to take." 

Eiji thought this information through. "So if you get to drink enough blood, you won't lose control?" 

"Something like that." Ash shrugged. "It's like pills I guess. There's lesser chances of it, yeah."

This was crazy, but Eiji had an idea. 

"What if..." He sucked in a breath. "What if I become your host?" 

Ash's eyes widened. "What?" 

"I uhh...host? I'll let you drink my blood." Eiji offered.

"For real?" Ash spluttered, eyes shining with hope. And then his expression changed. "N-no. I shouldn't. I can't let you do this. I can't do that to you." He shook his head. He covered his face, like that could dispel the thoughts in his head.

Eiji sighed. "Ash." He took those hands off his face. He offered a gentle smile at him. "I would like to do this. Please."

Ash peeked at him, confused and uncertain. "Why?" 

Eiji shrugged. "I don't know. I want to help you. Please let me help you." And the sensations of getting bitten wasn’t so bad. It was strangely pleasant. "I really don't want to look for another roommate. Do you know how diffcult it is to find one someone who isn't an asshole and actually pays the bills on time?"

For a moment, Ash huffed a little chuckle.

"And you're my friend. I want to help you if I can. It can't be easy being a vampire. So please, why don't we try it out. And if it works, then all the better right?"

Ash stared at his neck, the wounds he created. Then he licked his lips, breaths hitching faster. He was thinking it through. He was considering it with how torn he was looking.

"Alright." Ash closed his eyes, bracing himself, maybe even controlling himself. "Alright. Let's do that. Just say when you want it." 

Eiji shuffled on his seat. "What about now?" 

Ash snapped his eyes open. "Now?!" 

He shrugged. "I mean you already started it. Might as well finish it right?" 

Ash swallowed hard. His hands trembled. "I--are you sure?!" 

"Sure why not?" 

Ash looked like he wanted to die in embarrassment. That was if he wasn't already dead. He was technically undead so he couldn't die anymore.

"Alright." Ash licked his lips again. "Alright umm...how do you want to do this?" 

"Shouldn't you know better?" Eiji laughed. 

"Okay yeah you're right." He looked more nervous than Eiji. Which was actually a little adorable in Eiji's opinion. "Tilt your head a bit."

Eiji followed his instructions and bared the wounded side of his neck to Ash. 

"It's gonna hurt a bit." Ash slipped his hands on Eiji's shoulders, the other on his chin. Eiji couldn't help shivering. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

The familiar sting was felt once more as Ash sunk his teeth on Eiji. It was gentler than the first time, the lapping of his tongue was slower too, the sucking not so desperate. It was almost...intimate. 

Eiji let loose a moan. Not out of pain. Strangely it felt good, dare he say--pleasurable. That same simmering feeling of euphoria. 

Ash too was moaning, the taste of blood filling his his mouth, it was too long since he's gotten enough human blood to satisfy his fill. "So good." He whispered between sucks. "So good." Eiji clenched his fists as Ash took from him

Finally it was over just like that and Ash pulled away. 

Eiji panted, a little dizzy from the slight blood loss. Ash wiped the blood from his mouth, and licked its traces from his fingers. Then he looked at Eiji.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Ash fluttered over to his side.

Eiji waved him off. "I'm okay." He still felt tingly as if electricity ran through his body. It was weird. Not exactly unpleasant, but weird.

"I'll get a band aid for your neck." Ash volunteered and left Eiji on the couch. Eiji squirmed in his seat. It was a weird night.

* * *

So a routine had been established. Once a month, Eiji would let Ash take him to bed and suck him. That sounded weird and wrong, not to mention suggestive. Every single time Ash looked apologetic and guilty. Every single time Eiji would convince him that it was okay. 

He's also been wearing turtlenecks at work. He couldn't let anyone see the two small dots that marked his skin. They would get suspicious and Eiji didn’t know how to explain that a vampire was living in his house and he was letting him feed on him. He didn't know how they would react, and it was not exactly his secret to give out.

It was a surreal series of months. 

Lately though, Eiji had been feeling strange every time Ash bit him. There was this heat pooling within his gut, his skin prickled at his touch, and his breaths would come in short pants. 

"Ah! You're biting too hard." Eiji squirmed under Ash's grip. "Don't suck too much."

"Sorry." Ash murmured on his skin. "Stay still." 

Eiji whined. He was on his bed this time after he invited Ash in his space. Apparently they wouldn’t be able to go to your spaces unless invited. They were on his bed and Ash was pressing him against the mattress. It was a very suggestive position. He wondered how they look should someone walk in and see them, Ash on top of him, and Eiji grasping at Ash's shirt as he fed.

It must have been a sight.

He shut his eyes. This doesn't really take long. Just a couple of minutes, not that Eiji was counting. But it sometimes felt too short and forever at the same time.

He noticed the way Ash bit him too, with how many times he'd done this. First he would hold his shoulder and his jaw. He'd look at Eiji one last time in the eye, asking for permission before finally going in. Then he'd lean against his neck, pressing his lips on Eiji's skin. 

Eiji's breath would hitch when contact was made. Then Ash would lick at the small wounds made by his teeth before piercing it once again. It would only hurt a second because Ash was very gentle. Then he would suck, and Eiji would gasp. Ash would whisper praises, moaning like a man in thirst, lapping at his skin. Then when it's done, Ash would lick his wounds once more, as if to soothe it with a roll of his tongue.

Eiji curled his toes. Heat was building up within him, his heartbeat was fast, his hand clenched and unclenched at Ash's shirt. He didn't know what was happening, only that he's anticipating something. 

Closer, closer that feeling simmered within him. It was so close, Eiji felt like he was going crazy.

"Ah!"

Eiji knew this feeling.

It was bliss and euphoria muddled within his bloodstream, seeping under his skin and beating within his heart.

Ash was thirsty and he was quenching that need so it made sense why he found this pleasurable.

So why did Eiji feel it too?

"F-feels good." Eiji bit his lips, unable to hold it back. He trembled, body shaking.

"Hm?" Ash looked up as he finished. He got up and stared down on Eiji. He was still straddling him and Eiji was helpless. "Are you alright?"

Eiji panted. His chest was pounding from the aftermath. His head felt fuzzy. "Is it supposed to...to feel like that?" He groaned.

Ash tilted his head. "Like what?"

Eiji looked away, suddenly shy. "Good." 

"Good?" Ash licked his lips. 

"Yeah." Eiji sighed, still catching his breath.

Ash looked at him curiously. “I wouldn’t know. I was never at the receiving end.” He wiped his lips. Just like clockwork, he would the lick his fingers from the traces of blood on them. Eiji couldn’t tear his eyes off of them. He couldn’t stop staring at the way that tongue dragged on his flesh, the way he sucked on his digits.

Eiji swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

“What does it feel like?”

Eiji blinked. “What?” He’s distracted.

“What does it feel like?” Ash mumbled. “I just—uhh want to know.”

“Oh.” Eiji blushed as he thought about it. “It’s uhh. I have this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like butterflies. And my chest also feels tingly in the uhh—um—“ Eiji didn’t want to say nipples, because that sounded too weird. But it did feel tingly along with the other parts of his body, as if the bite coursed electricity to his spine and sparking through the tips of his body. He was not saying that to Ash though. “Oh and also--umm it sort of tickles when you bite down. It hurts at first, but then it feels nice later. And I get all warm.” Really warm. As if he was burning.

“Oh.” Ash licked his lips again. He didn’t seem to know what to do with this information.

“What about you?” Eiji tried to ask. “How does it feel? I assume it’s good?”

“It’s umm…it feels like getting filled. Like I’m so full. Like I’m getting—“ Ash choked off, suddenly embarrassed. If he had drunk enough blood, maybe he would be blushing. There was quite the pink tinge on his face though. “A-anyway! I think some said it’s a pleasurable experience for both the host and the vampire. So it makes sense.” Then he looked like he debated saying what’s next. “Some even say it’s like aphrodisiac.”

Aphrodasiac.

“A-ah.” Eiji laughed nervously. “Is that so?”

Ash laughed with him as well, but it sounded like a wheeze. “I don’t know if it’s true though.” He licked his lips once again.

Eiji couldn’t breathe properly. He squirmed on the bed as he watched Ash with hazy eyes.

“What do I taste like?”

This time, Ash let out a soft groan. “You taste really good.” He said without hesitation. “I’ve never had blood so sweet before. I don’t want anyone else but you.” Ash’s eyes widened as his mouth snapped shut. He was definitely pink at this point.

“Right.” Eiji bit his lip. He shuffled once again on the bed. Ash was still straddling him. “Umm…maybe you can get off me?” Eiji murmured. Ash scrambled up like he would if he saw a crucifix, as if Eiji was some holy object.

“S-sorry.” Ash apologized. “I forgot I was still on top of you.”

“Yeah. It’s okay.” Eiji offered a smile.

Ash rubbed his neck. “Y-yeah anyway! I need to umm—work. Do not disturb me, if it’s okay?” More nervous chuckling. And then, the next thing Eiji knew, he was gone with the speed that was certainly not human.

* * *

By the time of feeding the next month, Eiji was already anticipating it. He was excited and a little giddy. Which was stupid. He shouldn’t be so eager to be bitten. But it felt too good. Finally, the day came and Eiji was red in the face. His heart wouldn’t stop hammering, and there was already heat simmering in his gut.

Ash looked nervous as well.

“So…where do you want to do it now?” Eiji asked.

“My bed is fine. I think?” Ash led them to his room. Eiji started to take off his shirt. He didn’t want bloodstains on it. Then he got on Ash’s cold bed.

“Okay.” Eiji sat on the mattress and leaned on the wall. “Please be gentle.” That goes without saying. Ash had been nothing but gentle.

“I will.” Ash did as he usually do and knelt on the mattress, with a leg on each side of Eiji’s lap while he pressed him down to lie flat on the bed. Lips on his skin, probing and asking permission. Then the sharp pain.

“Mhmm!” Eiji cried out. Ash was feeding on him. The feeling inside him was blooming more intensely. It seemed to become stronger every time Ash fed on him. It was more powerful as the months passed by. And now Eiji couldn’t stop squirming, he couldn’t keep the moans from coming out. 

His toes curled. Oh he loved it. He loved this sensation. He loved the pleasure. Oh god. “A-ash!” He whimpered as that tongue savored his flavor, those licks were sucking at him. Ash was also getting more insistent at every passing month, getting more ravenous, desperate, even more….thirsty. But Eiji wanted it. Oh god he could just think of how it was like if Ash sucked every ounce of blood on him.

Because Eiji realized that all this feelings he’s having was all pointing to him feeling pleasure in the carnal sense. It was too much, and simultaneously he wanted more. Eiji kept writhing under Ash. This was so sensual, so erotic, so rooted deep in Eiji's wanton needs. 

"Stop moving." Ash growled and oh Eiji loved that sound. He loved the dominating allure it held, the power it bled He was drowning in need and he wanted to move. "You'll hurt yourself." And this time, Ash grabbed his wrists and locked his legs so he was helpless, so that he could not move at all. Somehow it fired up Eiji more.

"A-ash hnghh!" He was getting light-headed. Once again that blooming feeling grew bigger and bigger inside him, electricity coursing through his stomach down to his groin. He parted his mouth. It was coming. He could fill it reach it's peak, sharpening. He had no other thought but those teeth and tongue on him, those warm hands against him, that beautiful body on top of him.

One last insistent suck got Eiji spilling all over with a loud moan, eyes rolling back his skull. "Ah! Ash!" Eiji arched his back.

"Oh shit Eiji!" Ash let go of Eiji and cradled his face gently. "Eiji, are you okay?"

Eiji whimpered. It was too much, and yet he wanted something more. He wanted. "Ash..." He said between gasps. "Remember when you said blood was aphrodisiac to vampires?" He swallowed. His throat was dry and his mouth was honestly like sandpaper. "Can it be that their bites are like that to humans?"

"Why?" 

Eiji cried. "Because it feels too good." His crotch was starting to harden, his cock throbbing into attention. He wanted more. He wanted teeth, tongue, hands everywhere at every inch of his bare skin. He took Ash's cold hand and placed it on the clothed member. Ash's eyes widened, his slit eyes darkened at what he felt. Eiji started to grind against his hand.

"Eiji..."

Eiji moaned, breath ragged, desperate. "Please Ash? I need it." He whined. "I need you." He made sure to beg. He would beg as much as Ash wanted if he needed to. He just wanted him to touch Eiji now.

"Fuck." Ash breathed. "Fuck Eiji."

"It's all I ask for my blood. I want this please?" He was babbling now. All sense of modesty gone.

Ash was near to tears now. "God Eiji. I can't do this. You're under the influence of my bites. You will regret it."

"Fuck that!" Eiji yelled. "I've wanted you before I knew you were a vampire and before you drank my blood. I want this. Ash I need this." 

Ash took a deep breath. "Shit." 

"Take me Ash." Eiji said one more time. "Take all of me." 

Ash growled. Eiji loved it when he did. He could see his control unraveling. Yes. "Fuck it. Fine." He leaned towards Eiji's ear. "Don't blame me for this." And Eiji moaned. He wanted Ash to lose control. He wanted him to claim Eiji. He wanted. 

First Ash pinned him once more against the bed with one hand. God he was so strong. Eiji knew vampires were strong, but it was a different thing experiencing it because of this. Eiji struggled, but to no avail. Next, Ash ripped off his pants until he was all naked save for his boxers. 

"I've wanted you so much too." Ash sighed as he tied Eiji's hands on the bedposts. Where he managed to was a mystery Eiji did not want to dwell on. "God I wanted you before too. I tried so hard to hold myself back, only to have you offer such sweet blood to me." He crawled in between Eiji's legs, face nuzzling Eiji's boner. Eiji cried out. 

"I'm going to eat you up." Ash started to mouth at Eiji's boxers, tongue teasing the tip through the cloth. God. Eiji could feel the fangs poking him. They ran up and down his dick. Eiji's boxers were wet with both precum and Ash's saliva. Eiji cried but he couldn't do anything.

Then Ash ripped his boxers off with one tear, Eiji's dick sprung out and Ash looked like a predator who had found its prey. 

He licked his lips. "Should I suck this part of you too?" His eyes glinted with so much mischief. "Maybe I should, since it seems you want me so much." He licked at it tentatively and Eiji shuddered. "I can hear the throbbing of your heart, the pumping of your blood." Ash chuckled. "I can hear this." And then he swallowed Eiji's cock in one gulp. "Beautiful."

Eiji groaned. Oh god Ash was bobbing his head. He could feel the fangs rubbing against him. He could feel it against his dick, up down up down. It was too much. 

"Ash....more please.." Eiji rolled his hips, but Ash held him back. Ash's tongue was circling his head, driving him crazy. Then he let go with a lewd pop.

He chuckled darkly, a hand reached through the nightstand, searching for something. He gave a satisfied him when he produced a bottle of lube. Eiji's breath hitched. 

Ash coated his fingers with the gel. Then slicked his rim. The motions were hurried, frantic. Eiji stiffled his moans when Ash brushed his prostate. 

"Oh god I want you." Ash's fingers left his ass. "I want you so bad. I can't hold myself back anymore. I've wanted you since I've laid my eyes on you. Fuck." He unzipped his pants. Eiji stared in anticipation. His cock sprung out of his own jeans. It was red, and big, and somehow dripping. Eiji didn't know what he expected, but he liked what he saw. Oh god he loved to think of that inside him.

Ash poured too much lube on his cock, his movements were erratic now, clumsy at worse. He was losing his sanity, his eyes had darken so much, so blown wide. There was barely any trace of green in them.

"I'm going in." Ash declared. And then Eiji was getting nailed by Ash's cock. The thrusts were so hard and so strong. His cock was going in so deep inside him, abusing his hole with so much force. There was no hesitation. There was none at all.

"Oh god!" Eiji cried out. "Oh god!" He was still tied up. He wanted to hold Ash, but he couldn't even move. 

"Fuck Eiji! So tight!" Ash rolled his hips. It was all rough. There was no holding back. Eiji loved it so much. "So perfect!"

"Ah! There!" Eiji's eyes rolled back. Ash found his prostate, and he was abusing it with all the force he used. Eiji was trying so hard to hold on with all the pleasure building within him. He was on fire.

"Ash..." Eiji barely manages to say.

"Yeah?" Ash was breathless, still ramming his pelvis into Eiji's.

"Bite me." Eiji begged. "Drink from me as you fuck me!" 

"Shit!" Ash lowered himself and bit at Eiji neck. This time, he wasn't gentle. He wasn't feeding to stave off hunger. This time, he did it for pleasure.

"Oh!" Eiji half laughed, half moaned. He felt so helpless, and so powerful at the same time.

Ash grabbed Eiji's cock and pumped it in time of his thrusts, all while he bit Eiji. 

This was euphoria. This was bliss. Ash was fucking him with his cock, stroking his own dick, and biting him, feeding on him. It was too much. Eiji felt tears fall from his face.

"Ash--" he gasped. "I'm coming close! I'm cumming--ah!"

He came so suddenly into Ash's hand, but all Ash did was stop sucking momentarily to lick at his cum. Eiji felt like he had already died. Ash did not stop though. Even while overstimulated, he kept using Eiji for his pleasure. It didn't take long for Eiji to come the second and third time.

"Ash!" He sniffled. 

"You're mine Eiji." Ash laughed, a possessive tone bled from his voice. "You're mine. Eiji Okumura, you are mine alone." 

Eiji was too boneless, too sensitive to answer. He was blacking out. He awakened a beast.

"Delicious." Ash continued. "You're mine."

Eiji's vision blurred. Too caught up in bliss, he didn't notice passing out. The last thing he remembered was the absolute pleasure he was drowned in.

* * *

When Eiji came to, he was in Ash's bed. Ash fluttered over him in concern.

"Oh god Eiji, I went overboard again." He look pained, panicked, regretful and in anguish. But before Ash could throw himself to another spiral of anxiety, Eiji held up a hand.

"Did I.…pass out?" He faintly remembered what happened. The sex. The feeding. He remembered feeling really good. Then he remembered blacking out.

Ash looked guilty. "Yes." He covered his face with his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Eiji's body was so sore. He groaned at every movement. "I enjoyed it. It felt...amazing." His limbs ached, bit god it was worth it. Eiji felt so relaxed. 

"Really?" Ash perked up, eyes wide. But then he waved his hand. He always seemed to have second thoughts though it was obvious that what he wanted was different. "No no, you could've died! And it was a side effect of biting you! I shouldn't have--"

"What I said was true though." Eiji interrupted once again. And Ash snapped his mouth shut. "I wanted you before. Maybe before I knew you were a vampire. And when I knew more about you, the more we spent together...I genuinely like you."

Ash's face was tinged pink. Wow he probably drank a lot of his blood last night for him to be able to blush. Eiji actually liked the color on his face.

"I don't regret what we did." Eiji admitted. "Even if you said you what you said to me while we did it, you might have been too euphoric and got carried away. So it's okay if you don't reciprocate." He swallowed. "I hope you still feed on me though. I really don't mind...umm it might be a little awkward but..."

"Eiji." Ash said solemnly. "I like you since the day you opened the door and welcomed me into your apartment." 

Eiji was taken aback. "What?" 

"At first I thought it was because of your blood. I was so attracted to it." He whispered. "Which was why I stayed away from you."

Eiji did remember. "That's why you're usually locked in your room?"

"Yes." Ash admitted. "But soon I realized you were kind, and funny, and...." He laughed. "Kind of an asshole actually." 

"Hey!" Eiji pouted.

"It was great. And then you didn't fear me or drive me away when you learned what I am. Then you actually let me drink your blood and--" Ash groaned. "I don't know Eiji. You're driving me crazy here."

Eiji thought those words through. "Well..." His heart was beating fast. He was sure Ash could hear it too, especially with the way he stared at his neck with fascination. "Do you like me Ash?"

Ash tore his eyes from his pulse and stared into his dark eyes. "Yes Eiji. I like you a lot." He confessed. He locked his lips. It was a habit of his and Eiji was transfixed.

"Can I kiss you Ash?" Eiji asked meekly, a little hesitant.

"Yes Eiji. Please kiss me." 

And Eiji slotted his hands between Ash's pale cheeks. His skin was cold to touch, but he soon realized the cold didn't really bother him. Eiji closed the gap between their faces, eyes fluttering to a close as their lips pressed against each other. Ash's lips was also cold, like pressing against ice, but oh god that tongue was doing beautiful things inside him. Eiji moaned, and he was weak. He could feel his fangs nipping him, the kiss gentle.

Soon they have to part for air, or at least Eiji had to, so Ash pulled away. Eiji panted, face pink. Ash was still put together, but there was a little sign of him being unkempt. His eyes were once again blown wide. 

"Ash..."

Ash took Eiji's hands and kissed his knuckles. This time it was his turn to ask. 

"Do I scare you?"

And Eiji replied truthfully.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Yeahhhh....umm comments would be nice? Lmao


End file.
